


Eskimo Pie: Love at First Bite

by CMeWrite



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, nothing but pure unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMeWrite/pseuds/CMeWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will an ice cold treat heat up Dr. Delphine Cormier's lonely life in San Francisco? With Eskimo Pie aficionado Cosima Niehaus doling out the goods, anything is possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Cophine Fluffathon and originally posted to my tumblr account.

It’s been 3 months since Delphine left France to begin working at San Francisco General Hospital and she still doesn't feel like she fits in, not with the people or in the city.

Her daily break comes at 4pm and, on a sunny day like today, she likes to take the latest medical journal, sit in the park, breathe in the fresh air, enjoy her solitude, and read. As Delphine approaches her usual park bench, she's disheartened to find it already occupied by a young couple lost in each other's eyes. Resigned to not be a third wheel, Delphine continues further on into the park in search of a new bench, finally settling on one adjacent to a playground.

After several minutes of reading, Delphine is startled by very loud, whimsical music followed by the sounds of the children screaming as they run towards the nearest sidewalk and line up in front of an ice cream truck, the source of the initial, obtrusive noise. She watches as the kids all excitedly purchase their preferred treats: bomb pops, ice cream sandwiches, massive ice cream cones, you name it and that truck seems to have it. The kids all get high fives from the vendor in addition to their frozen treats of choice. This woman has quite possibly the brightest smile Delphine has ever seen. She's pretty sure it's the kind of smile you can see from space. Delphine finds herself transfixed by this sight, by the happiness that one ice cream truck and its vendor have brought to this park. After the line has petered out, Delphine hears the ice cream lady yelling something while pointing in her general direction. Delphine looks around to see whose attention she’s trying to get. 

"Hey, miss. You with the amazing, blonde curls." The woman is definitely talking to Delphine.

"Yes?" Delphine replies with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"You just gonna sit there staring or you gonna come over here and get some ice cream?"

Delphine is a bit taken aback, but ice cream doesn't sound so bad on this warm day, so she gets up and strolls over to the truck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, but those children were just so excited by your presence.”

“What can I say? Kids just love ice cream, especially on back-to-school Mondays.”

"No, it was more than that, they really seemed thrilled to be around you.”

“I guess I’ve developed a good rapport with them. I’ve been coming here for the last year, so I know all their names and their preferred treats by now. But I don’t know your favorite. So what are you in the mood for today?”

Delphine peruses the intricately drawn novelties on the side of the truck. Unsure of what to order, she looks to the woman for assistance, ”What do you suggest?”

“Well, you can’t go wrong with any of them, but my absolute favorite is the Eskimo Pie."

Delphine looks at her curiously, "Eskimo? I don't think I know it."

“No?” The girl asks with surprise and Delphine shakes her head. “Prepare yourself, you're about to become a craven addict.” 

“How can I resist such a passionate endorsement?” Delphine asks as she reaches for her wallet.

A hand extends out to stop her, ”Since you're a first timer, this one is on the house... err... truck, rather."

"Oh no, that's not necessary,” Delphine replies.

“Come on, I insist."

"Okay, I’ll accept it on one condition."

"You have conditions for accepting free ice cream?”

Delphine laughs, “Yes, I do. You must join me. Surely you can take a break?”

The driver looks at Delphine quizzically for a few seconds before replying, "You drive a hard bargain, lady, but how can I resist enjoying Eskimo Pies with a French first-timer?”

The driver grabs two Eskimo Pies, locks up the truck and follows Delphine back to her bench. 

"Here you go, Mademoiselle.” The driver hands Delphine her ice cream.

"Merci, and it's Delphine.” Delphine holds out her free hand.

“Cosima," the driver responds as she shakes the outstretched hand. 

“Enchantée," Delphine smiles. 

“Enchantée," Cosima replies back in her poor excuse for a French accent.

Delphine begins eating her ice cream, while Cosima observes her every bite and lick, waiting for a reaction. Finally, after a minute of silence, Delphine speaks, "Mmm, you weren't kidding, this is incroyable.”

“I’m assuming, based on your smile, that that means good?” Cosima asks and Delphine shakes her head in agreement.

“Yes, very good.”

”Woohoo! Another satisfied customer,” Cosima cheers, before tearing into her own Eskimo Pie, scarfing it down in record time. “So, Delphine, what's a nice French girl like you doing in a place like this?”

"I moved here a few moths ago to take a position at San Francisco General.”

“Nice! That's where I got stitches when I took a header off my skateboard freshman year of high school. What do you do there?”

"I'm the new head of their immunology department."

"Whoa, I'm eating ice cream with a regular Delphine Howser. You have to be about my age and you’re already a top doc. And, yeah, you totally could have paid for your own ice cream.”

"Howser?" Delphine asks quizzically. 

"You know, like Doogie Howser, brilliant teenage doctor from the 80s sitcom?"

"I've never heard of it. But, I assure you, I was not a brilliant teenage doctor, just extremely focused on my studies, worked my way up quickly and then the chief of staff recruited me for this position. And about the ice cream, I'd be more than happy to pay for it."

"Relax, I was totally kidding about the money, it was my pleasure to see you eat it. I mean, see how much you enjoyed it. But, seriously, that's awesome about the job. I'm actually pretty close to getting my Ph.D. at UCSF.”

Delphine's eyes widen, "Really?"

Cosima chuckles, ”Wow, don't look so shocked. You didn't think driving that jalopy around forever was my life goal, did you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so surprised. What are you studying?"

“Biology. I’m Evo Devo. The ice cream biz just helps pay my way through school. I've been into science ever since elementary school, always experimenting with whatever I could get my hands on. Then, as I started reading up on the different fields of study in high school, I got more and more drawn to evolutionary development..."

As Cosima continues to talk about her passion for science, she gets more and more animated, hands flying all over the place, that huge smile shining brightly again, and Delphine is transfixed. Of all the places to meet someone who has a passion for science to match her own, it's in the park, and from the girl selling ice cream, no less.

"I'm sorry," Cosima notices Delphine's far off look, "I'm boring you.”

"No, no, not at all, I could talk about science all day, it's just that…” Delphine glances at her watch, “my break is almost over and I really need to get back to the hospital."

“Oh man, of course. I’m so sorry, I just totally monopolized your break."

"Are you kidding? You do not need to apologize. This was the best break I've taken in 3 months. And the Eskimo Pie,” Delphine waves her empty stick in the air, “yeah, I am definitely already an addict. I'll have to stop by again tomorrow for another. Um, that is, if you’ll be here?”

Cosima smiles again, this time a little bit more bashfully, realizing this brilliant, beautiful, French doctor wants to come back to see her, well to eat more ice cream, but still, she could get that anywhere. And that this girl enjoyed talking with her? Wow. Usually Cosima's days consist of solitude in the lab, followed by chatting up the kids. Talking with doctors on a park bench over Eskimo Pies is not a common occurrence in her life.

“Yeah, I’ll be here. Well, right over there,” she points to her truck. “Same bat time, same bat channel.”

Delphine gives her a curious look.

“Batman reference,” Cosima offers and Delphine nods. “I think I might have to add an American pop culture lesson to our ice cream sesh.”

“I’d like that,” Delphine smiles as they both rise off the bench.

“Cool,” Cosima beams. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Doc.”

"I'm looking forward to it, Cosima.” Delphine leans in and kisses Cosima's right then left cheek, “It's really nice to make a friend in the brave new world.”

“Yeah, totally,” Cosima grins as Delphine gives her a little wave before turning and walking off in the direction of the hospital.

Cosima stands in place, mesmerized, watching Delphine saunter off until she’s no longer visible. The smile on Cosima's face is now so big, it hurts.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That.” Cosima asks herself, reaching her fingers up to touch the cheeks that Delphine's lips had grazed, before turning and retuning to her truck with an extra little skip in her step.


	2. Tuesday

As soon as the clock strikes four, Delphine grabs her bag and rushes out of her office. Instead of taking her usual, leisurely walk to the park, Delphine takes longer strides, arriving at the park in record time. She bypasses her original bench of choice, not even giving it a second look despite it being unoccupied. She arrives at the bench where she sat with Cosima yesterday and settles in, watching the children at play until the familiar whimsical music heralds Cosima’s arrival. The kids run to the sidewalk and line up. As soon as all the kids have queued, Delphine walks over and stands at the back of the line.

“Eskimo Pie, please,” Delphine requests when her time to order arrives, holding out two dollars in Cosima’s direction.

“Delphine! Hey!” Cosima exclaims, taking the money and handing Delphine her Eskimo Pie.

“Merci, Cosima! Will you join me again?”

“Yeah, of course.” Cosima quickly grabs her own Eskimo Pie and accompanies Delphine to the bench.

“I didn’t think you’d actually come back,” Cosima admits as they unwrap their ice cream.

“I meant it when I said I’m already an addict.” Delphine takes her first bite, “This is delicious. Just what the doctor ordered.”

“Rough day?” Cosima asks.

“I had to let someone in the department go today. This was the first time I’ve ever had to fire anyone in my life,” Delphine laments.

“With great power, comes great responsibility.”

“Oui, that’s very wise.”

“Uncle Ben said it.”

“Like the rice?”

Cosima laughs, “No, Peter Parker’s Uncle Ben, from _Spider-Man_.”

“Ah,” Delphine replies.

“You haven’t seen _Spider-Man_ , have you?”

“No, I’m afraid not.”

“Okay, we really do need to get you up to speed on your superheroes.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t watch much television or go to the movies very often. I’d like to, though. I just need to find the time.”

“I guess all the studying you did to get you where you are today didn’t leave a lot of room for other stuff, did it?”

“Not really. I mean, I had other interests, I did ballet for a year, took up the drums briefly, but nothing really stuck. My parents were adamant that my studies came before everything else. They always wanted me to be a doctor like my father is, and it’s what I wanted, too, but I suppose that narrow-minded focus was at the expense of a lot of other experiences.”

“Yeah, I get it. When I’m not in class or delivering ice cream to the masses, I’m usually locked away in the lab at school. I try to make time for other things, but it’s hard sometimes when you have these goals you’re trying to accomplish. Your social life suffers, that’s for sure.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Come on, a young, beautiful doctor like you doesn’t have a social life? You must be beating them off with a stick over at the hospital.”

Delphine blushes at Cosima’s compliments. “Thank you, but I assure you, there is no beating going on. I’ve had a few doctors ask me on dates, but I wasn’t interested in any of them.”

“So what’s your type? Maybe I know someone that fits the bill.”

“My type? Well, my last serious boyfriend in France, Henri, was a tall, dark, and handsome banker. On paper, he seemed ideal, but he could never understand how I could work 12 hour shifts, sometimes longer. We fought about it all the time, how I had no time for him. He didn’t understand my ambition. I think I just want to find someone who gets it, who gets me. You know?”

“Yeah, totally. But those doctors, they must get it, they work similar hours.”

“Yes, but I don’t feel a connection with any of them enough to want to see them outside of work. And one of them was clearly married.”

“Yikes.”

“Yes, yikes indeed. What about you? Anyone special in your life?”

“Nope, no one at the moment.”

“Then I should keep an eye out for someone suitable for you, too.”

“You don’t even know my type.”

“I think I can guess.”

“Oh, you do, do you? After all of two conversations? Go ahead then, what is my type?”

Delphine narrows her eyes at Cosima’s challenge and formulates her thoughts. “Okay, your ideal mate has to be fun-loving, with a sense of wonder for the world and everyone in it, who will respect your boundaries when you’re working in the lab, but also be willing to take off on a whim to see a movie with you and geek out about superheroes.”

“Geek out?”

“Isn’t that what they say?”

“Yeah, I’m just surprised to hear those words come out of your mouth.”

“I overheard a couple lab techs use it while talking about video games the other day.”

“Ah, okay, that makes sense.”

“So?” Delphine asks.

“So what?”

“How was my assessment?”

“Not bad.”

“Not bad? Where did I go wrong?”

“Ugh, nowhere, you pretty much summed it up,” Cosima groans.

Delphine smiles and raises her hands in victory causing Cosima to laugh.

“I’ll be on the lookout then. Can I take your picture?” Delphine asks, holding up her phone.

“You want to take a picture of me? Why?”

“Well, if I find someone suitable, I don’t think I would be able to accurately describe the quirky, but adorable, bespectacled biology student slash ice cream proprietor with her hair in dreadlocks.”

Cosima grins at the description, “Fair enough, but if you get to take a photo of me, it’s only fair that I get one of you. For the same purposes, of course.”

“Deal,” Delphine says as she holds up her phone. “Smile.”

The smile that initially caught Delphine’s attention spreads over Cosima’s face once again as she looks into the camera.

“Perfect!” Delphine declares, admiring the image she just snapped.

“Okay, your turn,” Cosima says as she pulls her phone out of her pocket.

Delphine fluffs her curls and smiles at Cosima, her large, doe eyes looking right into the lens.

“Ooh, mademoiselle, très magnifique,” Cosima says as she takes the pic. “You know, if you ever tire of this whole doctor thing, I think you might have a future in modeling.”

“Oh, shut up.” Delphine reaches for Cosima’s phone to check out the photo.

“See? You look amazing.”

“You’re just an excellent photographer.”

“Don’t be so modest, Delphine, you’re a looker.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Cosima.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m adorable.”

“Oui, très mignon.”

“What does that mean?”

“Weren’t you the one just spouting French at me? You’re a smart girl, you can figure it out,” Delphine teases. “I really need to get back to the hospital. Au revoir.”

“Wait, Delphine,” Cosima calls out as Delphine starts to walk away, causing Delphine to spin around and give her a questioning look.

“Tomorrow?” Cosima asks.

“I’ll be back!” Delphine assures with a familiar accent.

“She does know a pop culture reference! How about that?” Cosima grins. “See ya, Terminator.”

Delphine winks, then turns and continues her walk back to work.

Cosima unlocks her phone, the photo of Delphine immediately appearing. “She’s a freakin’ supermodel,” Cosima asserts with a shake of her head. She opens a translation app, then speaks into the mic in the best impression of Delphine’s accent that she can muster, “très mignon.”

When the translation appears, Cosima grins, pumps her fist, and returns to her truck.


	3. Wednesday

“So, I’m cute, huh?” Cosima asks with a ridiculously toothy grin as Delphine steps up to her truck after Wednesday’s crop of kids are fully served.

“Ah, so you were able to figure out the meaning. Yes, you’re very cute,” Delphine admits, “and very cheeky.”

“This is true. The usual?”

“Wow, three days in and I already have a usual,” Delphine smiles. “Yes, I’ll take an Eskimo Pie, se il vous plaît.”

Cosima takes Delphine’s money and hands her the ice cream, along with a few DVDs.”

“What are these?” Delphine asks.

“Um, those are DVDs. They contain movies on discs that you load into a DVD player and watch on your TV.”

Delphine sticks out her tongue, “I know that, smart-ass. I meant, why are you giving these to me?”

“I thought, if you ever have some free time, you might want to brush up on your superhero movies. There’s _Spider-Man, The Dark Knight,_ and _The Avengers_. Now, _The Avengers_ might be kinda weird without seeing all the movies that led up to it, but that’s a lot to get caught up on, so I thought I’d just throw you into the deep end. If you really like it, you can go back and watch all the individual movies. There are also sequels to the other two, so you could watch those down the line if you end up liking them, too.”

“Thank you, Cosima, that was very thoughtful. I will definitely watch them.”

“Great. I can’t wait to hear your reviews. Wanna head over to our bench?”

“Our bench?” Delphine asks.

“Kinda feels that way, doesn’t it?”

“Oui, I guess it does.”

Cosima and Delphine settle down on their bench with their ice cream.

“How was work today? Did you have to fire anyone else?”

“No, thankfully, there were no firings today. Actually, it’s been a great day. A patient I’ve been treating for the last couple months finally started responding to a new drug protocol I put her on. I think she has a good chance of pulling through, which is a tremendous relief because she has a two-year-old. Can you imagine getting so sick you may not get a chance to see your child grow up? And the poor child, having to grow up without a parent?”

“No, that’s the worst. It’s gotta be tough on you, though, dealing with that everyday.”

“Yes, it’s very hard. Some days I just go home and cry. But others, like today, when something goes right, those are the days I celebrate and which remind me why I do this job in the first place. When I can successfully treat someone, help them live longer than they thought possible when they first received their diagnosis, that’s a true blessing.”

Cosima stares at Delphine.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Delphine asks, covering her face in embarrassment.

“Sorry, it’s just, the passion you expressed for what you do, despite how emotionally draining it is, that’s admirable. That’s what I hope to have someday.”

“You mean you’re not passionate about ice cream?”

“Oh, well don’t get me wrong, I am extremely passionate about ice cream, especially these Eskimo Pies, but I’m not saving lives here or helping make the world a better place. That’s what I want, for my work, and my life, to have some meaning.”

“I don’t know, I see the way you brighten all these kids’ days, and you’ve definitely given me something wonderful to look forward to everyday. What you’re doing has meaning, Cosima, and I’m sure that after you receive your doctorate, you’re going to do even more wonderful and rewarding things with your life.”

“Yeah?” Cosima grins.

“Absolument,” Delphine declares.

“Thanks! Hey, so there’s something I have to ask you.”

“Ask me anything you’d like.”

“You’ve actually seen _The Terminator_?”

Delphine laughs, “Yes, my father was a big Arnold Schwarzenegger fan. So, even though he was all about work, work, work, school, school, school, every so often we would have movie nights. _The Terminator_ was a classic in our home. We watched it with French subtitles just so we could hear Arnold recite his lines. Whenever my father left for work, he wouldn’t say au revoir, he’d say I’ll be back, in the Terminator’s voice. And when I left for university and then later when I moved here, I said it to him. Actually, I’ve never said it to anyone but him until I said it to you yesterday. I truly believe that if you use that phrase, it’s set in stone, you will definitely return to that person.”

“Wow, I’m honored that you used it on me, I guess my ice cream really is that good.”

“It certainly is,” Delphine replies with a final lick of her ice cream stick.

Cosima suddenly jumps up on the bench and begins to sing, “My ice cream brings all the girls to the park, and they’re like, it’s better than yours. Damn right it’s better than yours. I can teach you, but I have to charge.”

“Cosima,” Delphine laughs, “what are you doing?”

“I’m singing, Delphine. Come on, stand up, sing with me,” she extends her hand to Delphine, who takes it and lets herself be pulled up.

“My ice cream brings all the girls to the park, and they’re like, it’s better than yours. Damn right it’s better than yours. I can teach you, but I have to charge,” they sing in unison, doing a little shimmy to go along with it before collapsing back onto the bench in hysterical laughter, tears rolling down their faces, after they notice a small crowd has gathered around to watch them perform.

“Sorry, folks, we actually do charge for our performances, so if you want to see more of that, it’ll be ten bucks each,” Cosima announces and the crowd quickly disperses.

“Guess they didn’t think we were worth it.”

“Clearly not,” Delphine concurs. “They obviously don’t know the value of true artistic expression when they see it.”

“One day 10 bucks will seem like a bargain when we’re selling out stadiums,” Cosima insists.

“Oui, c’est vrai. What will we call our little act?”

“The Eskimo Pies, of course,” Cosima says like it’s the most obvious name ever.

“Of course,” Delphine chuckles. “You’re fun, Cosima. I have fun when I’m with you and I think it’s just now hitting me how little fun I’ve had lately. I don’t think I realized how much I missed just being free, letting myself enjoy something, someone.”

“I’m glad I could help bring the fun back into your life. But, judging by that little look you just gave your watch, I’d say our fun for today is about to come to an end.”

“Yes, I have patients to see. Thank you, again, for the movies.”

“Yeah, yeah, no problem, I hope you like them.”

“I’m sure I will. Bye, Cosima.”

“Hasta la vista, Delphine.”

“I’ll be back.”

“I’m counting on it,” Cosima grins.

As Delphine returns to the hospital, she’s unable to get a familiar tune out of her head and, while waiting for the elevator to reach her floor, she can’t help letting the words escape her lips, “My ice cream brings all the girls to the park…”

Delphine’s song earns some curious looks from her fellow elevator passengers, as well as from the doctors, nurses, and patients around whom she continues singing it later.


	4. Thursday

“Cosima, why didn’t you tell me Uncle Ben died?” Delphine laments as she slaps the copy of Spider-Man, along with two dollars, down in front of Cosima.

“Wow, good afternoon to you, too, Delphine.”

“I’m sorry,” Delphine rests her hand on top of Cosima’s. “I didn’t mean to be rude, it’s just, I was not expecting Uncle Ben to die.”

“Yeah, it’s sad, but his death is what gave Peter the impetus to embrace his heroic calling in life.”

“True, but I just felt bad that Peter had to lose another father figure in his life.”

Cosima nods in agreement. “I can’t believe you already watched the movie.”

“Yes, I purchased a TV and DVD player on my way home from work and watched it after dinner.”

“Wait, what?” Cosima interrupts. “You didn’t have a TV?”

Delphine shakes her head, “I hadn’t gotten around to buying one yet.”

“And you bought one, and a DVD player, yesterday? Just to watch the movies I gave you?”

“Yes. I mean, I’m sure I’ll watch other things, after I get cable, but yeah, I wanted to watch your movies. There’s an electronics store a few blocks from my building, since I live so close, they brought the TV right over.”

“Damn, Delphine, when you set your mind to something, I guess there’s no stopping you, is there?”

“Nope,” Delphine grins. 

Cosima grabs their Eskimo Pies and they head over to their bench.

“So, besides Uncle Ben dying, did you enjoy the movie?” Cosima asks between bites.

“Yes, I did, actually.”

“What was your favorite part?”

“Hmm, I think I liked the love story between Peter and Mary Jane the best.”

“Really?” Cosima asks.

“Yes. Why do you look so shocked?”

“It’s just the love story isn’t usually anyone’s favorite part of a superhero movie. It’s usually the villain or the action sequences. Not the sappy stuff.”

“What can I say, I guess I like sappy. What was your favorite part?”

“Oh, um, I like when Peter’s learning to use his new spidey skills and when he first swings across the city. It’s kind of like watching a baby learn to walk for the first time.” 

“Yeah, that was pretty good, too,” Delphine agrees. “Cosima, I’ve been meaning to ask, you mentioned getting stitches at San Francisco General when you were in high school, did you grow up here in town?”

“Yup, born and raised in good old San Fran. I did my undergrad at Berkley, then spent two years at the University of Minnesota towards my Ph.D. before transferring back here to UCSF. The cold weather in Minnesota did not agree with me. I mean, it gets foggy and chilly here, but that’s nothing compared to the frozen tundra Minnesota becomes in the winter. Plus, I kinda got homesick.”

“I can understand that. I miss France everyday, especially my friends, my family, the food. Even just knowing where everything is. Here, I’m constantly staring at the map on my phone, trying to figure out which way to go.”

“Moving to a new city is hard, but San Francisco is great and if you ever need a tour guide, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“I may just take you up on that offer one day,” Delphine smiles. “So you used to skateboard?”

“Yeah, I still do, actually. It’s the quickest way to get around campus.”

“But you hurt yourself. Needed stitches. That didn’t deter you?”

“Hell no, that only fueled me to be a better boarder, not make careless mistakes like taking a header into a lamp post.”

“Merde, a lamp post?”

“Yeah, I tried to jump from the street onto the sidewalk, but my back wheel got caught on the curb and I flew head first into the pole. Needed 6 stitches right here,” Cosima points to her forehead. 

Delphine starts laughing. 

“Is my pain and suffering funny to you?”

“No, it’s not that, it’s,” Delphine points to Cosima’s face, “your nose.”

“What about my nose? I didn’t bang that, just my forehead.”

“You have a fine nose, it’s just that as you were gesticulating, you managed to get chocolate all over it.” Delphine reaches out with her free hand to wipe the chocolate off of Cosima. 

Cosima freezes as Delphine’s thumb runs down the length of her nose.

“All gone,” Delphine declares when she removes her hand. 

“Thanks, but, um, now you have chocolate all over your thumb.”

“Ah, well, more chocolate for me then,” Delphine says as she licks the residue from her finger. 

Cosima watches the action, mouth agape. She quickly closes it when Delphine looks back up at her. “So, uh, do you think you’ll watch another movie tonight?”

“I wish I could. I have to attend a fundraiser later this evening, so I doubt I’ll have time.”

“A fundraiser? Sounds fancy.”

“Yeah, it’s for the hospital, all the heads of the departments have to be there to schmooze potential donors. I, however, do not enjoy schmoozing.”

“Really? I think you’d be an excellent schmoozer. You’ve got a warm personality, you’re obviously hella smart, the accent is killer, and the aforementioned supermodel looks don’t hurt. I bet the hospital will get tons of donations because of you.”

Delphine blushes at the compliments, “Merci, but I doubt that.”

“I don’t. Hell, if I had a small fortune at my disposal, I’d be writing you a check right now.” 

“You’re sweet.”

“You would know,” Cosima jokes, tapping her own nose.

“Touché,” Delphine grins. “Well, I better get going.”

“Yeah, have a good time tonight, bring home the big bucks.”

“I’ll try. You can expect a full report tomorrow.”

“Can’t wait. Bye, Delphine.”

“Goodbye, Cosima.”

They both turn and head off in opposite directions with matching smiles upon their lips. Delphine because she still has the taste of chocolate on her tongue, while Cosima’s mind keeps replaying the image of Delphine licking said chocolate off her finger.


	5. Friday

As 4 o’clock approaches, Delphine is staring out the window, watching the steady downpour. She wants to go to the park, but she’s worried it’ll be a waste of time, surely Cosima won’t be selling ice cream on a day like today when the park is most likely empty. An unfamiliar ache settles into her chest. Is the thought of going a day without seeing Cosima that upsetting for her? She resolves to take a chance. She throws on her coat and grabs her umbrella before heading out into the rain.

When Delphine arrives at their bench, she notices that she is the only person around. There are no children on the playground today, as expected given the inclement weather, nor is there any sign of Cosima’s truck. She hangs her head and turns to begin her walk back towards the hospital. Just as she takes a few steps, her now favorite sound interrupts the loud rainfall that surrounds her.

Delphine twirls in place and smiles as she sees Cosima’s truck pull up to the curb. She runs towards it, arriving just as Cosima pulls open the serving window.

“Cosima, I didn’t think you’d be coming today on account of the weather.”

“I didn’t think you’d be here either.”

“And, yet, we’re both here.”

“Yeah, we certainly are. And it looks like we’re the only ones. Hey, come inside, you shouldn’t be getting all wet.”

Cosima opens the door and Delphine steps in. “So this is the inner sanctum?”

“Yes, this is my fancy office space. It’s a regular all you can eat ice cream buffet.”

“I can see that.”

“Please, have a seat, I’ll grab our Eskimo Pies.”

Delphine sits down in the passenger seat and Cosima returns a couple seconds later with their snacks.

“Let me get your money,” Delphine says reaching into her wet jeans.

“No, no, please, this one’s on me. I mean you came out here in the rain just for ice cream, it’s the least I can do.”

“Well, not just for the ice cream.”

“No?” Cosima’s eyes brighten.

“I promised to tell you about my night.”

“Oh, right, the fundraiser. How was it?”

“Boring. That was quite possibly the stuffiest crowd I have ever had to spend three hours making small talk with. I’ve never heard so many people talk about their yachts, their multi-million dollar vacation homes, or their position on the waiting list for a Tesla in my life.”

Cosima laughs, “But did you bring in the dough?”

“Yes, much dough was raised.”

“Well, there you go, it wasn’t a complete waste of time. How’d your department do?”

“Really good, actually. The hospital’s CFO said it was the most raised for a single department in one night.”

“See? What did I tell you? Nobody could resist you.”

“I don’t know about that. I guess I just made a good case for what we’re doing.”

“Your passion obviously won them over. I’m really happy for you.”

“Thank you. What did you do last night?”

“Nothing too exciting. Just hung out with some friends playing Runewars, which is a really nerdy board game, so please don’t ask me anything about it cause I’ll die of embarrassment.”

Delphine giggles, “Okay, but did you win the game at least?”

“Oh yeah, I mopped the floor with my opponents, pillaged all night long.”

“That’s great, I guess.”

“Yeah, it is. So, uh, this weather, not so nice, huh?”

“No, I mean I don’t mind the occasional rainfall, but I imagine it’s not so good for you.”

“Yeah, it definitely messes with business. But I’m happy that my favorite customer showed up.”

“I’m your favorite customer?” Delphine asks. “The one you wouldn’t let pay you?”

“I might not have taken your money today, but you’re kind enough to keep me company on an extremely slow day, and that counts for a lot more than two dollars.”

“I’m happy to be keeping you company, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be right now.”

Cosima’s face lights up, “Cool, so as my #1 customer, I think I’m gonna have a t-shirt made for you. It’ll say Icehaus’s Favorite Customer followed by your photo.”

“Wait, I have to wear a t-shirt with my own face on it?”

“Oh, yeah, that might be weird. Okay, scratch that, instead of your photo, there will be an arrow pointing up towards your actual face.”

“That’s better. Hey, I never asked, what’s the story behind the truck’s name, Icehaus?”

“Oh. My last name is Niehaus, so I thought Icehaus was a clever play on words. I know, it’s dorky.”

“No, not at all. Cosima Niehaus, huh?”

Cosima nods, “Yup. What’s your last name?”

“Cormier.”

“Mmm, Dr. Cormier, that has a nice ring to it.”

“Thank you,” Delphine blushes. “I like your name, too.”

“Maybe we should swap last names. I think Cosima Cormier sounds super suave. Like a secret agent’s name. Cormier, Cosima Cormier.”

“I’d be Delphine Niehaus, that’s a lot of n sounds in a row.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s both use Cormier then.”

“Okay, but won’t you have to change the name on your truck?”

“Yeah, probably.” Cosima thinks for a few moments. “I’ve got it! I call it Cormier’s Creamery.”

“Cormier’s Creamery,” Delphine repeats. “I like it.”

“Great, it’s settled then, I’ll file papers to legally change my name on Monday morning and repaint the name on the truck later that afternoon.”

Delphine laughs, “You’re crazy, Cosima.”

“Yeah,” Cosima agrees, looking into Delphine’s eyes, “I’m very crazy.”

They stare at each other for a few beats, just smiling, before the digital clock on the dash catches Delphine’s attention.

“Unfortunately, it looks like my time for today is just about up.”

“Hey, let me drive you back to the hospital.”

“No, that’s okay, the rain is letting up a bit and I kind of enjoy breathing in the fresh air before entering the sterile hospital.”

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

“I am. Thank you, though. I guess I’ll see you on Monday?”

“Totally, rain or shine, I’ll be here,” Cosima insists.

“Great. Bye, Cosima. Thanks for a fun week.” Delphine gives Cosima a quick hug.

“Thank you. Have a good weekend,” Cosima says as they break apart.

Delphine exits the truck, opening her umbrella on the way out, and begins her walk back to work.

“Dammit, Niehaus, what the hell is wrong with you?” Cosima asks herself before launching out of the truck and running towards Delphine. “Hey, Delphine, hold up a sec.”

Delphine turns around, “Is something wrong?”

“No, I was just wondering if, um, do you have plans for tomorrow?”

“No. Why?”

“I was wondering if maybe you’d want to let me show you around town like we discussed yesterday. We could grab lunch at this killer sandwich shop and then I could take you on a tour of all my other favorite spots around the city.”

“I’d like that,” Delphine smiles.

“Yeah?” Cosima asks, surprised, and Delphine nods. “Awesome. How does noon sound? I could come by your place or we can meet somewhere, whatever you want.”

“If you wouldn’t mind picking me up at my apartment, that would be great. I live just 4 blocks from here, actually.”

“No, I wouldn’t mind at all. Here,” Cosima pulls out her phone, “do you want to enter your info?”

“Sure,” Delphine takes the phone and creates a contact for herself, adding her phone number and address, then hands it back to Cosima.

Cosima reviews the information and, a second later, Delphine’s phone rings. She takes it out of her coat pocket. “I don’t recognize the number.”

“Um, Delphine,” Cosima wiggles her phone.

“Ah.” Delphine accepts the call, “Allô?”

“Hey, Delphine, this is Cosima, from the park.”

“Hello Cosima from the park. How are you?”

“I’m alright, a little wet, but okay otherwise. I’m just calling so you’ll have my number on your phone. I totally wasn’t checking to make sure you gave me a real number or anything.”

“No, of course not. I’m glad we have each others numbers.”

“Yeah, me too. Well, um, I kinda have someone standing here with me, so I should probably stop ignoring her. Talk to you soon.”

“Yes, let’s talk again very soon. Bye.”

They hang up and look at each other, erupting into laughter at the absurdity of that conversation.

“I really should get going,” Delphine says as their laughter subsides. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yup, it’s a date. Um, I mean, not a date date, but a date to hang out.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“Wouldn’t mind what?”

“I wouldn’t mind if it was a date date.”

“Y-you wouldn’t?” Cosima stammers in surprise.

“Not if you wouldn’t mind. I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you this week, Cosima, and, if I’m being honest, while I do quite like the Eskimo Pies we’ve been indulging in, I like you a lot more.”

“Um, like, like like?”

Delphine giggles, “Yes, like like.”

“Oh god, Delphine.”

“Oh no, have I made a huge mistake?” Delphine asks with a terrified look on her face.

“No, no, that wasn’t an oh god, you’re insane, that was an oh god, I’ve been crushing on you since the moment we met and I can’t believe you like me, too.”

Delphine smiles, “I do. A lot. And, since we’re being completely truthful here, I didn’t take your photo to try to find you a date. I kind of just wanted it for myself. Wanted _you_ for myself.”

Cosima blushes, “Ditto. I maybe kinda look at your photo all the time when you’re not around. I mean, not in a creepy way, but in a missing you kind of way. Ugh, that sounds so stupid.”

“No, it doesn’t sound stupid at all. I might do the same thing with your picture. And by ‘might,’ I mean I absolutely do the same thing,” Delphine stops talking and stares at Cosima.

“What is it? Do I have chocolate on my face again?”

“No, there’s nothing on your face,” Delphine assures her. “I’d like to remedy that.”

“Huh?”

Suddenly, Delphine drops her umbrella and grabs Cosima’s cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss.

Cosima is shocked, unmoving, but just for a moment before she realizes what is happening and tangles her hands in increasingly wet curls, pulling Delphine even closer to her, deepening their kiss. They stand there, getting drenched, lost in exploring each other on a whole new level.

“I lied,” Cosima mumbles when they break apart.

Delphine looks at her suspiciously, “Lied about what?”

“My favorite part of _Spider-Man_ was actually the kiss in the rain,” Cosima admits.

Delphine laughs as she leans back in for another kiss.

The next day, when Cosima arrives at Delphine’s door to pick her up for their date, they end up not going out for their intended tour of the city. In fact, they don’t leave the apartment the rest of the weekend.

And a year later, at their wedding in the park where they first met, Cosima and Delphine Cormier-Niehaus both agree that, for them, it was love at first bite.


End file.
